Fateful Encounter
by froabble
Summary: Kiku honda, 16 year old male, winning girls heart since he attended Gakuen Academy. He is known as the school prince, barely anyone hates him... But those are just video game fantasies. In reality, he is 26 year old male struggling to pay his apartment bills along with his roommate Alfred. But his life is going to change soon and he's going to have to put his game down. Vietpan


**I'M MAKING ANOTHER STORY EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT FINISHED WITH MY OTHER STORY I'M SUCH A ****_DOUBLE NERD._**

**_so yeah my sister _lceland _helped me with the idea and some stuff with this story so yeah woah._**

**SO THIS IS MY FIRST HETALIA STORY! YEAH I HOPE I DO OKAY. I mean I always suck at keeping people in character cause I'm a double nerd.**

**So anyway yeah, vietpan with a dash of kowan. I really like Vietnam x Japan and Korea x Taiwan you know? But sometimes I forget I ship things because I have many ships yeah you feel me. Well anyways This story might no be good. Because... I'm...**

**A double nerd! So yeah I hope I did good and stuff, because I'm sort of still a newb at this fanfiction stuff. This is my second fanfic, and my first hetalia story! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Also Kiku lives Alfred just so you know.**

* * *

"K-kiku-sama... Thank you! Thank you for accepting my confession!" A girl said with a bright smile on her face. She appeared to be blushing, tears of happiness strolled down her cheeks. Another girl's confession. Another girl's heart.

"Oi! Kiki! Are you awake?" Alfred shouted loudly. Kiku heard footsteps. He wiped his eyes, and then stared at his DS. Then he looked around himself. 'How long have I been awake?' Kiku thought to himself. Had he been awake all night long? He swore he remembered he was only going to play thirty minutes of 'Super Gakuen Academy: Fateful Encounter' before he would turn of and get some good night sleep. After all he had to -

"Hey! Kiku! You know you have to work today ri- woah man! You look tired! Did you play that game you had all night? Kitchen counter was it? Oh and also -" Alfred rambled as he walked into, well more ran into Kiku's room.

"Ah.. Alfred. I believe so. I hope I didn't bother you while you were trying to sleep." Kiku said.

"Nah! I slept find and-" Alfred went on but then Kiku remembered something. 'My job! I spent all night playing that dating sim game that I forgot I had completely forgotten that I had to go to work!' Kiku thought, worried that he was going to be late for his job.

"I'm sorry Alfred! I have to get going to my job! Have a nice day!" Kiku said nervously, as he got his (man)purse and ran out the door. "Oh- bye bye Kiku!" Alfred waved cheerfully. But Kiku was already out of the door.

* * *

"Oh Kiku! You're like, totally here!" Feliks gasped as he waved at Kiku. "I thought like, something happened! You're totally ten minutes late!"

Kiku let out a long sigh. "Sorry.. Feliks. For worrying you. I guess I stayed up to late last night." Kiku said trying to hold in a yawn.

"It's like, totally fine! Just try to get more sleep! Okay?" Feliks grinned. "Y-yes..." Kiku mumbled.

They walked into the cosplay cafe, and suddenly the two were hugged. Feliks hugged back, although Kiku was shocked by the sudden affection and tried to get out of the hug. The girl soon let go.

"Kiku! You're late! Feliks had to work twice as hard! I know we're friends and all - but I'm also your boss and expect you to be here on time!" Elizaveta said, and Feliks shook his head. "It's like, okay, I'm fine! But Kiku really needs to get to work on time.." Feliks said, complaining a bit. Kiku bowed "I'm terribly sorry... I'll try not to be late again!" Kiku said, so full of manners. Elizaveta crossed her arms and sighed. "It's okay... Just for now though! Just promise me you'll try your best to be on time!" Elizaveta closed her eyes for a minute. Kiku smiled a bit, but thought he was being let off to easily.

"So anyways! I got you guys new cosplays for the week!" Elizaveta gleamed, sparkles in her eyes.

"Like, what is it?" Feliks questioned.

Kiku nodded, "I would like to know as well."

Elizaveta clasped her hands, "No worries friends! I'm sure you will absolutely love them! In fact, I know it!" Elizaveta smiled.

* * *

"W-well.." Kiku muttered, embarrassed. He felt uncomfortable in the cosplay that he 'would absolutely love'.

'This... Is not what I had in mind when she said I would absolutely love it..' Kiku thought to himself.

He wore the pink maid outfit, that Mikuru from 'The Mechanology of Haruhi Suzumiya' wore sometimes. He felt uncomfortable since it was pretty short on him. He also had black extensions in his hair, put into two ponytails. Despite Mikuru's hair being brown.

"E-elizaveta are you sure this looks alright?" Kiku said in a shy tone.

"Oh of course! You look great! _We'll be sure to get more customers for sure.._" Elizaveta said, mumbling the last words therefor Kiku could not hear her. Feliks suddenly came out. "Thanks Lizzie! I look totes fabulous!" Feliks said in excitement. He wore a wig although it looked like it was his real hair, it almost being the same color. Then the door opened, revealing two girls looking curiously around the cafe. Kiku nervously, went up to them. He was going to say 'Welcome!' but then Kiku looked behind him.

And then he let out a gasp.

* * *

**Preeetttttttyyy short right? Right! But it's just the beginning. **

**Person who can guess who is behind them wins my friendship. ;)**

**NAH JUST KIDDING you can always be my friend if you want just say hi or yeah and stuff..**

**please? hhaha/**

**AWW YEAH I'M LISTENING TO SAD MUSIC. SO ANYWAYS - review or else you're double nerd!**

**Well not really please share your opinion on the first chapter.**

**I'll try to update ...What was it called? All for you... YEAH! ALL FOR YOU TOMORROW!**

**Or somewhere on the weekend tomorrow's friday for me. Gosh I talk a lot.. **

**Review for happiness. LEAVE AND DON'T REVIEW FOR EVIL! **


End file.
